Your Purrrrfect
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Merlin is having trouble with his magic as he has much on his mind which ends in some interesting results. Slash Arthur/Merlin romance. Morgana isn't evil! I don't own Merlin! Please Read and review! rated T for safety
1. A what?

**Merlin**

_Merlin is having some trouble with his magic which ends in a interesting result! Slash Arthur/Merlin Romance. Morgana isn't evil! (I can't bring myself to write her evil) I DON'T OWN MERLIN!_

**Your purrrfect**

**Chapter 1- A what?**

Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot was exhausted. He had spent the morning training his knights then quickly stripping his armour and handing it to his clumsy manservant Merlin he quickly changed, ordered him to polish the armour and then dashed to the hall to have a four hour meeting with the court and his father King Uther.

So he was exhausted, disappointed that he had barley seen Merlin all day and wanted to hibernate for the winter. Not that Arthur could ever admit it to anyone, Merlin was his best friend. And of late those feelings had begun to develop deeper into something he thought would never happen to him. Love.

Add trying to juggle his feelings he was exhausted. He walked to the empty halls of the castle towards his chambers where he had left Merlin. If he couldn't tell his feelings then he would indulge himself in just spending time with the young man. He finally made it to his chambers and went in. He stopped dead.

The first thing he saw was Merlin sitting up, head dropped and the armour laid in his lap, fast asleep. The second thing he saw was a floating blue and white orb of light hovering in the air. The same one that had saved him in that damn cave. There was also an orb of light in the palm of Merlin's hand.

Arthur's mouth fell open. He quickly shut the door quietly so not to startle Merlin awake and drew his sword. He looked between the light and Merlin. The same light that had saved his life. That meant that Merlin had saved his life, while he was poisoned, by doing magic, which is punished by death. Surely a clumsy idiot, but a loyal one, couldn't evil. Hadn't he proved himself by being by Arthur's side no matter what. Even if it did land him in the dungeons or the stocks.

Arthur sheathed his sword again and stared curiosly at the light. It bobbed towards him and Arthur froze.

The light danced around him, reminding him of Merlin. Very slowly he reached out to touch it. His finger tips brushed it. To Arthur's surprise it was warm and light and it gave him the same feeling when ever he was around Merlin.

"Arthur," Merlin murmured. Arthur snapped his head to Merlin who was still fast asleep. He frowned. Just how powerful was Merlin to be using magic in his sleep?

Arthur reached out again and touched the light again.

"Arthur," Merlin sighed, still asleep. How could Merlin know that it was Arthur.

Arthur decided that Merlin had slept long enough and now he needed answers.

Slowly he approached Merlin and crouched down in front of him, the light following him. The other light swirled in Merlin's hand comfortably and Arthur wondered what Merlin felt when he touched it. Slowly Arthur reached out and grabbed Merlin shoulder and gave him a little shake.

"Wake up, Merlin," Arthur said clearly. Merlin's eyes fluttered open and he looked a bit dazed. His eyes widen."Arthur," he cried surprised. He looked around and paled dramatically when he saw the ball of light floating above Arthur's head. He looked in his own palm and saw another ball of light.

Arthur rose his eyebrows and looked expectantly at Merlin."I-I-I" Merlin stuttered. His eyes rolled back into his head and fell back onto the floor.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin had fainted.

A danger to Camelot, yeah right.

Merlin felt something warm and comfortable under him. He was defiantly on a bed but it was far more comfortable than his. That meant he was on Arthur's bed. He cracked open his eye and saw that yes he was on Arthur's bed. He heard movement and felt the bed sink.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin winced and turned his head, looking to Arthur. He was surprised to see that Arthur looked relieved.

"Finally, your awake," Arthur grinned. Merlin sat up and looked around. Then he felt his neck. Well, he still had his head, that was something.

"Do you trust me?" Arthur asked suddenly. Merlin whipped his head to Arthur to see he head a very serious look on his face.

"Of course!" Merlin cried."Then why did you keep your magic a secret from me?" Arthur demanded."I had to! Incase you forgot I can get killed for this," Merlin snapped back.

"Of course I haven't forgotten," Arthur snapped back. "Do you really think I would have you killed?"

Arthur looked hurt.

"Of course not!" Merlin cried. "But I didn't want to put you in the position that you had too."

Both boys were silent, thinking."I've only used my magic to protect you. I was born this way and I never fit in anywhere, shunned because I was different. But then I came to Camelot and I found a purpose," Merlin said quietly.

"Thank you," Arthur said quietly. Merlin sat there with a stunned look on his face.

"You were out for a while," Arthur shrugged, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "It gave me time to think. Seeing the blue lights, that saved me in that cave. I wondered what else you may of done. Then I thought all those times you were acting odd or mysteriously appeared." Arthur shrugged again.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to so many times and I did but you didn't believe me," Merlin pointed out.

"Well, you've got that look about you," Arthur defended himself.

"What look?" Merlin demanded.

"Like you had something to hide," Arthur growled and a small smile tugged at Merlin's lips.

"Can I stay?" Merlin asked suddenly. Arthur frowned."Do you want to?" Arthur asked."Of course!" Merlin cried."But if anyone found out you would be killed," Arthur said."So?" Merlin asked, confused. Arthur gave him a look that Merlin couldn't tell what it was.

"You can stay if you want," Arthur said. "If you promise not to harm Camelot."

"Why would I do that? Camelot is my home. And if I had wanted to I would of done it a long time ago."

Arthur chuckled. "I knew that magic couldn't be as evil as my father said," Arthur said thoughtfully. "I mean if you can do it how bad can it be?"

"What do you mean if I can do it?" Merlin asked, eye narrowing."Well, your such a girl about everything and you fainted when I found out," Arthur said.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur's pillow slammed into the princes head. Arthur grabbed the pillow and growled at Merlin."I could you thrown in the stocks for a moth for that," Arthur growled and slammed it back at Merlin. The young warlock gave a sheepish grin in return and Arthur chuckled.

"Promise you will be careful, Merlin. Just because I now know doesn't mean that you can get soft. You still must be on your guard," Arthur said seriously.

Merlin nodded dumbly, shocked by Arthur's protectiveness.

"Of course," Merlin answered.

Arthur studied him for a moment than grinned satisfied that Merlin would do as he was told.

"Now, go fetch me dinner and then finish polishing my armour," Arthur said. "O and this time stay awake while you do it."

Merlin grinned brightly that made Arthur's stomach twist in pleasure and Merlin bounced of the room. Arthur sighed and flopped back on the bed.

_Please review and I hoped you enjoyed! And yes there will be another chapter!_


	2. Here kitty,kitty,kitty

_Thank you all so much for those who reviewed! You are all wonderful! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I DON'T OWN MERLIN!_

**Chapter two- here kitty, kitty, kitty**

It had been a week since Arthur had found out about Merlin's magic. It had brought the two closer but Merlin's spontaneous magic was getting out of hand. Not only was Merlin doing magic in his sleep but he wasn't doing it when he wasn't aware. Arthur had walked into his chambers to find Merlin changing the sheets by hand and the broom sweeping his chambers on his own. Arthur slammed the door shut and Merlin jumped.

"What did we talk about just the other day. No magic to do chores! Anyone could of walked in," Arthur growled."I was changing the sheets by hand," Merlin cried, holding up the sheet to prove his point.

Arthur pointed at the broom. Merlin gasped.

"I hadn't realized," Merlin muttered. Arthur frowned."You didn't mean to make the broom sweep?" Arthur asked and Merlin shook his head. Arthur watched as Merlin ran a hand down over his face.

"Maybe you should ask Gaius," Arthur suggested in concern."yeah," Merlin mumbled.

Unfortunately Merlin's unpredictable magic caused Morgana and Gwen to find out when the visited Gaius to get another sleeping draft and Merlin was slumped over the table, asleep with vials of potions floating all around him. This had earned him both a stern lecture from Gaius and from Arthur which left Merlin feeling miserable and caused it to rain for the rest of the day.

His magic grew steadily stronger throughout the week which made Arthur and Gaius concerned.

While Merlin was mucking out the stable Arthur went to Gaius.

"What do you think is happening to him?" Arthur asked, worried.

"I don't know, sire," Gaius said, shaking his head. "this has never happened before."

"Oh," Arthur said, disappointed.

"Then again, I've never met anyone like, Merlin. He's very powerful having been born with magic," Gaius said thoughtfully.

"Merlin is the only one?" Arthur asked."He could be," Gaius shrugged. "His magic may be tied to his emotions."

"That would make sense," Arthur said. "So all we have to do is find out if anything is bothering him."

"Indeed," Gaius murmured.

Later in his chambers while Merlin bought him his dinner, Arthur asked him to sit. Merlin looked confused.

"Sit down, Merlin," Arthur drawled and Merlin sat in the chair opposite him with a loud thud.

"Eat," Arthur said and pushed the plate towards Merlin. Merlin looked confused before slowly taking a bit of the chicken. Arthur watched as Merlin became faster and faster as he scoffed down his food.

"Is anything bothering you, Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked up, mouth bulging with food.

"noft daft I fink of," Merlin spat and Arthur looked slightly disgusted.

"Don't talk with your mouthful," Arthur snapped and Merlin swallowed. "Now what did you say?"

"I said," Merlin huffed. "not that I can think of."

Arthur stared at him and Merlin stared back. A light blush tinged Merlin's cheeks and he looked away. Arthur's goblet exploded, showering them both in water.

Merlin gasped and looked to see Arthur glaring at him through droplets of water that was cascading down his face.

"Sorry," moaned Merlin, his own face dripping with water."Just, clean this up and then you can be dismissed," Arthur sighed. Merlin quickly and clumsily cleaned up, Arthur watching him and then quickly left.

Arthur woke up with the sun high in the sky. He groaned and cursed Merlin as he threw back the covers and quickly dressed himself. Merlin was meant to of woken him up, but apparently the young warlock had forgotten. Arthur dress, grabbed his sword and headed straight to Gaius's.

As he walked down the hall he ran into a giggling Gwen and Morgana."Morning, Arthur," the two giggled.

"Morning. What's so funny?" Arthur asked.

"O it's nothing," Morgana said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Just poor Merlin is all."

"What's happened?" Arthur demanded, worried."O it's nothing too serious," Gwen giggled."Best you find out for yourself," Morgana giggled and the two left laughing.

Arthur hurried his pace to Gaius's chambers and knocked."Who is it?" Gaius muffled voice sounded."Prince Arthur."

There was flurry of movement behind the door and then it opened and Gaius ushered him in."Where is, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Sorry sire, Merlin seems to have...made a mistake," Gaius said nervously."Where is he?" Arthur demanded."In his room," Gaius said.

Arthur headed to them and knocked twice before entering. He saw Merlin curled up under the covers on his bed."Merlin?" Arthur asked."Arthur?"

"What's happened?" Arthur asked. Merlin whimpered in response.

"Merlin," Arthur drawled. "how am I meant to help you if you don't come out?"

Merlin whimpered again.

Arthur gently placed a hand on Merlin body and he shuddered under the touch.

"Please, Merlin," Arthur said, using his most persuasive voice. Merlin heaved a sigh. Arthur gently pulled back the covers and stared. Merlin uncurled his body and peeked at Arthur, a heavy blush on his cheeks.

Arthur continued to stare. Merlin whimpered again.

Arthur was shocked. Merlin looked the same, yes he did. However, upon his head was two glossy black cat ears that twitched ever so slightly. A long silky black tail swayed gently from side to side. His blue eyes were slightly narrowed. Merlin was now part cat.

Arthur tried, he really did and for that he should of deserved some credit. At first all his lips did was tug into a smile which he tried to hard to prevent. But then it started to build into his chest and before he knew it he was howling with laughter. Laughing so hard that he fell off the bed. Merlin's eyes narrowed more, his ears stiff and he hissed, grabbed the covers and threw them back over himself.

Arthur somehow managed to stop laughing."I'm sorry, Merlin," Arthur choked out, climbing back on to the bed.

"Go away," Merlin huffed."I'm sorry," Arthur apologized again."No your not," Merlin whined.

"Look I can't help you if you are going to be hiding under the covers all day," Arthur said stubbornly. Merlin threw back the covers and jumped out of bed and stormed out to the main part of the chambers. Arthur watched Merlin's tail swing with amusement and something else.

Arthur got up and walked out as well to see Gaius giving Merlin something to eat.

Arthur noticed that two of Merlin's teeth had become pointed and sharp and rather endearing to look at.

"What are we going to do with you, Merlin?" Gaius asked, shaking his head.

Merlin glared through a mouthful of bread.

"Maybe we could figure out what's bothering you," Arthur said, leaning against the wall.

Merlin looked confused. Arthur sighed. It was going to be a long day.

_Please review! Hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Purrrfect

_Thank you again for all those who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! I DON'T OWN MERLIN!_

**Chapter 3- purrrfect **

Arthur was well aware of Merlin's eyes tracking every move he made as he paced around Gaius's chambers, trying to think of a way to turn Merlin back.

Merlin sighed, his ears falling flat against his hair, tearing his gaze away from Arthur and scanning the room instead.

Arthur groaned and flopped down on the bench and looked at Merlin who tail was swaying from side to side.

"Do you remember anything?" Gaius asked Merlin. Gaius was looking through his books for anyway to turn him back."No," Merlin sighed.

"Did you dream anything?" Gaius asked desperately. "Any particular feeling before you fell asleep?"

Merlin sighed and scratched behind his ear. Arthur watched as Merlin got a gazed look on his face and was stunned to hear a deep purr rumbled from his chest.

"Merlin, concentrate," Arthur snapped and Merlin snapped out of it. He stopped purring and blushed bright red.

"You try being a cat," Merlin snapped. He stood up and walked to his room, slamming the door shut.

He flopped down on the bed and screamed into his pillow. His tail was swaying. He tried to make it stop but he had no idea how. He had no idea why he magic was bursting out of him or how he managed to end up as a cat. It was worse because Arthur had laughed at him.

There was a knock on the door and Merlin ignored it.

The door opened any way and Merlin groaned. He heard the door shut, and footsteps in his room.

The bed dipped and Merlin new it was Arthur who was in his room."I don't know how to change myself back," Merlin said in his arms, his voice muffled.

"We are going to figure it out," Arthur told him.

"That's easy for you to say," Merlin grumbled. "Your not the one with the tail."

Arthur watched as Merlin's tail flicked from side to side.

He quickly reach out and grabbed it. It was soft and glossy under his finger tips. Merlin purred unwillingly and blushed bright red."Let go," Merlin mumbled. Arthur let go and was glad that Merlin couldn't see him blushing.

"Come on, Merlin," Arthur said. "Something must be bothering you."

Merlin shrugged.

"Well, it can't be your magic because we know about it know," Arthur said thoughtfully. "Are you worried about your mother?"

"No. Should I be?" Merlin asked, sitting up and looking worried.

"No, you shouldn't," Arthur said quickly, not wanting to set Merlin off. Merlin breathed in relief."It's not my mother," Merlin said."Do you miss Ealdor?" Arthur asked quietly, a stabbing pain in his chest."Sometimes," Merlin shrugged. "But not enough to turn me into a cat."

Arthur breathed easily again.

"I don't want to be a cat," Merlin mumbled pathetically.

"Sire," Gaius called from out of the door. "Your father is asking for you."

"thank you," Arthur called out and looked at Merlin who whimpered.

"Don't worry," Arthur said and reached out to squeeze Merlin's shoulder. Merlin gazed at Arthur and watched him leave. His tail flicked once. Then it hit him like a griffin. He was in love with Arthur. His every thought had been on Arthur and he didn't know why. Well, now he did. He slumped back on his bed and meowed pathetically.

Arthur had finally finished his meeting with his father. Unfortunately he had been sent to do patrol duty and didn't have the time to stop back of at Gaius's. He was only able to return to Gaius late in the afternoon.

When he got there he was surprised to see Morgana and Gwen there, looking was still looking through books and Merlin was no where to be seen.

They all turned as Arthur came in.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked, confused."He won't come down," Morgana said. Arthur frowned."Who?"

"What do you mean who? Merlin of course," Morgana snapped, pointing up. Arthur followed he finger and looked up past the stairs, up on the balcony, up the bookcase that was up there and saw Merlin lying on the top, his tail swinging lazily, his back to them.

"He flipped out when you left," Gwen continued. "We came down to see how he was going and well, we found him up there."

"Is he," Arthur started, peering closely. "Is he asleep?"

"for about an hour," Gaius said. Arthur sighed and pulled out a chair. The scraping however was loud and Merlin's ear pricked up and he whipped around. Becoming a cat hadn't made him anymore graceful and he turned to hard and tumbled off the bookcase and landed with a bang.

Everyone jumped and Merlin struggled to get to his feet.

"I thought cats were meant to be graceful?" Arthur joked. Merlin glared at him and Arthur leaned back as he heard him hiss.

"This is all your fault!" Merlin snapped."My fault?" Arthur cried. "How is it my fault?"

"Because you stand there," Merlin said, waving his hand up and down at Arthur. "Like that."

"Like what?" Arthur asked, confused. Morgana and Gwen rolled their eyes. Merlin huffed and stomped back down to their level.

"You call me an idiot and give me all these things to do and then you are all nice and everything," Merlin fumed.

"I'm confused," Arthur said."I"M CONFUSED!" Merlin yelled and then his tail flicked and he was stomping off to his room.

"Follow him," Morgana hissed and shoved Arthur to the door. Arthur went in and shut the door and found Merlin pacing."I don't understand," Arthur said, shaking his head."I love you," Merlin cried. "That's what been on my mind and I didn't know that I loved you until after you left and then I waited ages for you to come back and you never did and-"

Merlin rant was cut of by Arthur lips on his. Arthur's arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush against his body, his other hand stroking his jaw. Merlin eyes fluttered close and he held Arthur's arms. His ear's fell flat against his hair and his tail wrapped around Arthur's leg. Their lips moved in sync together.

Arthur pulled away slightly, his lips barely touching Merlin's but still there."I had wondered," Arthur murmured. 'with you blushing like a maiden and I had hoped but how could you want me?"

Merlin fused their lips back together, pulling his body closer. He boldly traced Arthur's lips with his tongue.

Both moaned and deepened the kiss, tongues rolling against each other in a passionate dance.

Arthur ripped away briefly."I love you," and then his lips were back on Merlin's.

Neither noticed that Merlin's ears disappeared along with the tail. They were too wrapped up in each other, Arthur gently pushing Merlin against the wall and standing impossibly close, with Merlin's fingers in his hair.

They didn't hear Morgana, Gwen and Gaius cheering and leave for celebratory drinks, but it was all right.

Merlin's magic was under control once again now that he and Arthur were together. Only when he was really happy when his prince did something amazing did his magic burst out but never to the extreme of Merlin turning into a cat.

And all was well in Camelot because the prince had his warlock.

The End

_Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews and please keep reviewing! I love to hear all your thoughts and how I can improve my next story! Sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes, not really my strong point!_


End file.
